Gathering
Gathering items is an important daily activity in the world of Flight Rising. Doing so is a lucrative way to gain food for your clan, which is needed to keep your dragons' energy replenished. It can also be a good source of income, as many materials and trinkets can be unearthed and sold for profit. There are six types of gathering that are available. Hunting, Fishing, Insect Catching, Foraging, Digging, and Scavenging. Below are some examples of items that may be yielded from each type: *'Hunting': Yields meat food items. *'Fishing': Yields seafood food items. *'Insect Catching': Yields insect food items. *'Foraging': Yields plant food items. *'Digging': Yields minerals, ores, and artifacts. *'Scavenging': Yields materials, trinkets, and loot. 'Gathering Turns' Each clan is allowed 10 gathering turns per day, and they are refilled around 12:00am (PST). These turns do not stack, so it is recommended that they be expended fully each day to maximize items yielded. Each gathering attempt will provide you with a random assortment of items, and give your clan gathering experience. The higher your experience, the larger the pool of available items will be. Each gathering turn will yield one to five different items in amounts from one to five. More common items will typically be gathered in amounts of three or four while the rarer items typically are gathered as a single item. If a clan has remained well fed for over three days (indicated by the rainbow- colored bar in the top right corner of the site), they will receive the bonus of 5 additional gathering turns per day until they no longer meet the requirements (average clan energy falls below 80%). Clans that are members of the flight that is currently dominant will receive 3 additional gathering turns per day for as long as their flight is dominant. Second and third place in dominance will receive 2 and 1 extra turns respectively. 'Leveling Gathering' As your clan grows more adept at their gathering tasks, they gain access to additional items. With each level you gain, your pool of possible items increases; however, your chance of acquiring rarer items is the same no matter your gathering level. Contrary to common belief the chances for finding a rare item, like an unhatched egg does not decrease drastically as your level goes up. Though you have access to more items as your level goes up, only items of the same star rarity compete against each other. So because the majority of added gathering items are four stars or less, the chances for specific rare five star and shiny star items doesn't decrease significantly.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1075999/3#post_3875028 Item rarity can be seen when hovering over the item on the site. The number of stars determines its rarity with a single yellow star being the lowest tier and the shiny, rainbow star being the highest. The maximum gathering level was raised to 40 on August 16th, 2016 and remains at that level to this day.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1951875 'Elemental Zones' Flight Rising's world is split up into 11 elemental regions, all of which produce different types of items per type. To designate what region you'd like to gather from, select it from the dropdown menu below a gathering type and click "Gather." Items from that region will be deposited directly into your Hoard. During holidays, it is possible to collect special items in the region of the element being celebrated. These items can then be used as currency at the Festive Favors shop (open only during the duration of the holiday). These special items will yield in addition to normal ones, meaning that they will never take the place of a normal item that would have yielded for each pull.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=16 Listed below are the items you can find while gathering:http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/2317182 'Hunting' "Your dragons have returned from '''Hunting'. After a few scrapes and battles, the following wildlife has been accumulated in your Hoard:"'' One Star *Balsas Anole - Arcane/Earth/Wind *Panther Anole - Fire/Plague *Shiny Anole - Light/Lightning/Nature *Swimming Anole - Ice/Shadow/Water *Ashfall Bat - Earth/Fire/Light *Brown Bat - Ice/Nature/Shadow *Nightwing Bat - Arcane/Lightning/Water *Plague Bat - Plague/Wind *Duskrat - Fire/Lightning/Shadow *Roan Mouse - Earth/Water *Satin Mouse - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Sun Flecked Fieldmouse - Light/Nature/Wind *Black Capped Chickadee - Ice/Shadow *Common Sparrow - Earth/Fire/Light *Java Sparrow - Arcane/Plague/Water *Zephyr Sparrow - Lightning/Nature/Wind *Broad-Footed Mole - Shadow/Wind *Eastern Mole - Earth/Light/Lightning *Shrew - Fire/Ice/Plague *Star-Nosed Mole - Arcane/Nature/Water *Cottontail Rabbit - Fire/Shadow/Wind *Marsh Rabbit - Nature/Plague/Water *Old World Rabbit - Earth/Light/Lightning *Snowshoe Rabbit - Arcane/Ice *Black Orpington - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Dappled Clucker - Ice/Plague/Water *Dusk Orpington - Earth/Nature *Hooded Hen - Fire/Lightning/Wind *Blue Bandit - Arcane/Shadow/Water *Mud Turtle - Earth/Nature *Snapping Turtle - Ice/Light/Lightning *Steppes Box Turtle - Fire/Plague/Wind *Hooded Skunk - Ice/Shadow/Wind *Musk Scrapper - Earth/Nature/Plague *Skunk - Arcane/Light/Water *Spotted Skunk - Fire/Lightning *Bobwhite Quail - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *False-Peacock Quail - Nature/Wind *Flecked Bushrunner - Earth/Ice/Plague *Valley Quail - Fire/Light/Water *Drifting Duck - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Mallard - Light/Water/Wind *Wood Duck - Arcane/Fire/Nature/Plague *Golden-Laced Rooster - Arcane/Earth/Shadow/Wind *Silver-Laced Rooster - Fire/Light/Lightning/Plague *Tolbunt Rooster - Ice/Nature/Water *Arroyo Toad - Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Brown Spot Toad - Arcane/Ice/Light/Lightning *Toad - Nature/Shadow/Water *Firebearer - Arcane/Fire/Shadow/Wind *Plantain Poacher - Ice/Light/Plague/Water *Squirrel Monkey - Earth/Lightning/Nature *Bush Rat - Arcane/Earth/Plague/Shadow *Fancy Rat - Ice/Light/Wind *Swamp Rat - Fire/Lightning/Nature/Water *Clawfoot Wallaby - Ice/Light/Lightning/Shadow *Miniature Wallaby - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Wallaby - Earth/Plague/Water/Wind *False Podid - Earth/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Pangolin - Light/Lightning/Nature/Wind *Redridge Pangolin - Arcane/Fire/Water Two Stars *Blue-Throated Hummingbird - Ice/Shadow *Dustwing Hummingbird - Arcane/Earth/Lightning *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird - Light/Nature/Water *White-Eared Hummingbird - Fire/Plague/Wind *Coral Snake - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Dust Slither - Earth/Light *Emerald Ratsnake - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Olive Sea Snake - Ice/Water/Wind *Black Squirrel - Fire/Nature/Shadow *Grey Squirrel - Arcane/Earth/Wind *Red Squirrel - Light/Lightning/Water *White Squirrel - Ice/Plague *Cave Gecko - Fire/Ice/Shadow *Leopard Gecko - Arcane/Earth *Tokay Gecko - Lightning/Plague *Tree Gecko - Light/Nature/Wind *''*currently no data on geckos in water*'' *Bleeding Heart Crow - Fire/Plague *Crow - Earth/Nature/Shadow *Leucistic Crow - Arcane/Ice/Light *Magpie - Lightning/Water/Wind *Ermine - Arcane/Ice/Lightning/Water *Ferret - Earth/Light/Plague/Wind *Weasel - Fire/Nature/Shadow *Sugarglider - Earth/Plague/Water/Wind *Sugarstalker - Arcane/Light/Nature/Shadow *Treetop Glider - Fire/Ice/Lightning *Bar-Headed Goose - Earth/Plague/Water/Wind *Brent Goose - Ice/Light/Lightning/Shadow *Red-Breasted Goose - Arcane/Fire/Nature Three Stars *Crested Newt - Ice/Wind *Hellbender - Earth/Plague/Shadow *Newt - Light/Nature/Water *Salamander - Arcane/Fire/Lightning *Amethyst Striker - Earth/Lightning/Water *Emerald Striker - Nature/Plague/Wind *Onyx Cobra - Arcane/Fire *Opal Cobra - Ice/Light/Shadow *Nooccar - Earth/Fire/Ice *Raccoon - Arcane/Lightning/Nature/Water *Silver Raccoon - Light/Plague/Shadow/Wind *Green Iguana - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague *Lesser Land Iguana - Light/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Marine Iguana - Arcane/Nature/Water Four Stars *Black Capped Budgie - Earth/Ice/Nature *Blue Throated Budgie - Arcane/Water *Bog Canary - Plague/Shadow/Wind *Oasis Songbird - Fire/Light/Lightning *Golden Reefprince - Fire/Plague/Wind *Leucistic Axolotl - Ice/Light/Water *Mudpuppy - Earth/Lightning/Nature *Nightrage Axolotl - Arcane/Shadow *Black Swan - Arcane/Plague/Shadow/Wind *Mute Swan - Ice/Nature/Water *Trumpeter Swan - Earth/Fire/Light/Lightning *Green-throated Skink - Earth/Nature/Plague/Water *Weird Purple Skink - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Juvenile Prairie Skink - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Wind *Brindle Muskrat - Fire/Ice/Lightning *Dustrat - Light/Nature/Plague/Water *Muskrat - Arcane/Earth/Shadow/Wind Five Stars *Banded Dart Frog - Light/Lightning/Plague *Canopy Darter - Fire/Nature *Reedhopper - Arcane/Shadow/Wind *River Warden - Earth/Ice/Water *Glowing Pocket Mouse - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague/Wind *Woodland Turkey - Earth (only during the last few days of November) *Grasslands Trunker - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Lightning/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Moordwelling Trunker - Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water *Lilyfowl - Arcane/Fire/Shadow/Lightning/Wind *Paddyfowl - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water *Barred Skira - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Light/Nature/Shadow *Bluetail Skira - Earth/Lightning/Plague/Water/Wind Rainbow Star *Arctic Lemming - Arcane/Ice/Light *Collared Lemming - Earth/Plague/Wind *Singed Lemming - Fire/Nature *Static Charged Lemming - Lightning/Shadow/Water *Dappled Dunhoof - Earth/Ice/Plague/Wind *Trick of the Light - Light/Lightning/Shadow/Water 'Fishing' "Your dragons have finished Fishing. Patience and tenacity have paid off, and several new delicacies have been added to your Hoard:" One Star *Crawdad - Earth/Plague *Fissure Crawdad - Fire/Ice/Wind *Northern Crayfish - Nature/Shadow/Water *Sparkling Crayfish - Arcane/Light/Lightning *Greater Leech - Arcane/Ice/Water *Leech - Earth/Fire/Wind *Sand Sucker - Light/Lightning *Wetland Vampire - Nature/Plague/Shadow *Common Minnow - Ice/Light/Wind *Glass Minnows - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Moonbeam Sardines - Lightning/Nature/Shadow *Sardines - Earth/Water *Cragside Mussels - Earth/Ice *Mussels - Lightning/Nature/Plague *Shadowmist Oysters - Arcane/Shadow/Water *Sun Baked Oysters - Fire/Light/Wind *Clown Shrimp - Plague/Water *Jumbo Shrimp - Earth/Ice/Wind *Tiger Shrimp - Fire/Lightning/Nature *Wetland Ghost - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Bluegill - Earth/Ice/Water *Pumpkinseed Sunfish - Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Sunfish - Arcane/Light *Warmouth - Fire/Nature/Plague *Flying Fish - Ice/Light/Water *Sea Sparrow - Earth/Nature/Wind *Smallhead Flying Fish - Arcane/Shadow *Wave Skipper - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Deepsea Cucumber - Earth/Fire/Light *Glowslug - Lightning/Shadow/Water *Nudibranch - Arcane/Ice/Nature *Sea Hare - Plague/Wind *Rose Pixie - Arcane/Earth/Fire *Sea Fae - Lightning/Water/Wind *Sunset Sea Dragon - Light/Nature/Plague *Umbral Sea Wight - Ice/Shadow *Brilliant Bobtail Squid - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Shadow *Dumpling Squid - Earth/Nature/Plague/Wind *Stubby Squid - Ice/Light/Water *Golden Rainbow Trout - Light/Lightning/Wind *Rainbow Trout - Earth/Fire/Nature/Water *True Rainbow Trout - Arcane/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Corycat - Ice/Lightning/Nature/Water *Green Corycat - Fire/Light/Plague/Wind *Julii Corycat - Arcane/Earth/Shadow *Brack Bloat - Ice/Light/Lightning/Shadow *Golden Cushionfish - Earth/Plague/Water/Wind *Pufferfish - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Hermit Crab - Earth/Fire/Light *Seabed Pincher - Nature/Plague/Water/Wind *Strawberry Hermit - Arcane/Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Cardinalfish - Fire/Ice/Shadow/Water *Blackwater Jester - Arcane/Earth/Lightning/Plague *Longfin Urchinbane - Light/Nature/Wind *Ballroom Urchin - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Pebble Collector Urchin - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature *Sea Heart - Fire/Plague/Water/Wind Two Stars *Aether Hermit - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Blue Swimmer Crab - Earth/Nature/Water *Steppes Pincher - Lightning/Wind *White Reaches Crab - Fire/Ice/Light *Black Maiden - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Lagoon Guppy - Nature/Shadow *Silver Guppy - Ice/Light/Lightning *Topaz Guppy - Earth/Water/Wind *Black Tetra - Ice/Shadow/Water *Ruby Tetras - Arcane/Nature/Plague *Serpae Tetras - Fire/Light *Silverside Tetras - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Blue Ring Octopus - Arcane/Light/Plague *Dwarf Octopus - Ice/Nature/Water *Inky Octopus - Earth/Lightning/Shadow *Red Octopus - Fire/Wind *Grey Catshark - Arcane/Ice/Water *Leopard Needletooth - Earth/Light/Lightning *Lesser Shallowshark - Nature/Wind *Striped Biter - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Devilsnap - Fire/Light/Plague *Olympia Oyster - Arcane/Ice/Shadow/Water *Royal Oyster - Earth/Lightning/Nature/Wind *Blue Dragon Seaslug- Earth/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Chromodori Swimmer - Fire/Light/Lightning/Wind *Tropical Seaslug - Arcane/Nature/Water *Bloodfin Snakehead - Arcane/Earth/Water *Cobra Snakehead - Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Golden Snakehead - Ice/Light/Nature/Wind Three Stars *Crystal Jellyfish - Light/Nature/Water *Darktide Jellyfish - Ice/Shadow *Electric Stingers - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Nebula Floaters - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Hatchetfish - Fire/Lightning/Nature *Marbled Hatchetfish - Arcane/Light/Water/Wind *Pond Slip - Earth/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Cinnamon Loach - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Plague *Hardwater Loach - Lightning/Shadow/Water *Kuhli Loach - Earth/Light/Nature/Wind Four Stars *Deviant Darter - Lightning/Plague *Everglade Shortfin - Nature/Shadow/Water *Luminous Shortfin - Arcane/Ice/Light *Molten Goby - Wind/Earth/Fire *Abyss Vulture - Earth/Light/Lightning *Giant Isopod - Fire/Nature/Plague *Glass Isopod - Ice/Shadow/Wind *Isopod - Arcane/Water *Billy Bass - Earth/Fire/Plague *Pale Smallmouth - Ice/Light/Nature/Wind *Smallmouth Bass - Arcane/Shadow/Water *''*no data on bass in Lightning*'' *Discus - Fire/Light/Plague/Wind *Pigeon Blood Discus - Arcane/Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Wild Green Discus - Earth/Nature/Water *Double Saddle Butterflyfish - Ice/Light/Lightning/Shadow *Four-Eyed Butterflyfish - Earth/Plague/Water/Wind *Sunset Butterflyfish - Arcane/Fire/Nature Five Stars *Angelspine - Earth/Light/Wind *Pincushion Urchin - Fire/Plague *Snowflake Urchin - Ice/Nature/Water *Tuxedo Urchin - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Grey River Flight - Arcane/Ice/Lightning/Plague/Shadow/Water *River Muck - Fire/Plague/Wind *Gaseous Megashrimp - All Fishing Areas *Skittering Megashrimp - All Fishing Areas *Longjaw Lurefish - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Plague/Shadow/Water *Lurefish - Arcane/Earth/Light/Nature/Wind Rainbow Star *Fallen Star - Arcane/Lightning *Glow Star - Ice/Plague/Shadow *Morning Star - Earth/Light/Wind *Starfish - Fire/Nature/Water *Hippojay - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water/Wind 'Insect Catching' "Your dragons have improved their skills at Insect Catching. Your most dextrous dragons have stocked your Hoard full of the following:" One Star *Fire Ant - Earth/Fire/Nature *Fungus Cutter - Plague/Shadow *Gliding Ant - Ice/Water/Wind *Pharaoh Ant - Arcane/Light/Lightning *Glade Swarmer - Earth/Nature/Plague *Honeybee - Fire/Wind *Perdita Bee - Lightning/Shadow/Water *White Lace Honeybee - Arcane/Ice/Light *Crop Cutter - Earth/Plague/Wind *Frostbite Beetle - Ice/Light/Shadow *Leaf Beetle - Arcane/Nature/Water *Thunder Scarab - Fire/Lightning *Maggot - Fire/Nature/Plague *Nymph - Earth/Water/Wind *Pauper Larvae - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Tundra Grub - Ice/Lightning *Bean Beetle - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Harlequin Ladybug - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Lady Bug - Arcane/Nature/Water *Two-tone Brown Beetle - Ice/Light *Common Mosquito - Fire/Nature/Water *Dune Vampire - Earth/Lightning/Shadow *Salt-Marsh Mosquito - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Swamp Mosquito - Light/Wind *Blow Fly - Lightning/Water/Wind *Fly - Earth/Ice/Shadow *Gold Fly - Light/Nature *Tachinid Fly - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Blue Cricket - Lightning/Shadow/Water *Cricket - Light/Nature/Wind *Redwing Hopper - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Song Cricket - Earth/Ice *Blackworm - Fire/Shadow *Earthworm - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Greenworm - Plague/Water/Wind *Redworm - Arcane/Light/Nature *Banded Snail - Arcane/Fire *Garden Snail - Light/Nature/Wind *Land Snail - Earth/Lightning/Plague *White Lipped Snail - Ice/Water *''*currently no data on snails in Shadow*'' *Grasshopper - Earth/Light/Lightning/Shadow *Rainbow Grasshopper - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Spotted Grasshopper - Fire/Nature/Water/Wind *Mobile Stick - Arcane/Ice/Lightning/Water *Stick Insect - Earth/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Tinder Bug - Fire/Light/Plague *Earwig - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Plague *Egghead Infiltrator - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Striped Earwig - Earth/Nature/Water/Wind *Craftsman Brightback - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague *Glittering Lacewing - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *Lunar Lacewing - Light/Shadow/Water/Wind *Pink Zebra Tarantula - Arcane/Ice/Shadow *Redknee Tarantula – Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Tiger Fern Tarantula – Light/Lightning/Nature/Water *Dusty Cicada - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague *Glass Cicada - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *Southern Grass Cicada - Light/Shadow/Water/Wind *Flameleg Millipede - Earth/Fire/Ice/Shadow *Giant Millipede - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *Millipede - Light/Plague/Water/Wind Two Stars *Black Witch - Fire/Shadow *Meal Moth - Lightning/Nature/Water *Wasteland Pauper - Arcane/Ice/Plague *White Cabbage Butterfly - Earth/Light/Wind *Albino Dasher - Arcane/Light/Lightning *Centipede - Earth/Nature/Shadow *Snowkissed Centipede - Ice/Water *Stinglash - Fire/Plague/Wind *Hardshell - Arcane/Light *Pillbug - Earth/Fire/Wind *Shale Skitter - Nature/Plague/Shadow *Silt Sifter - Ice/Lightning/Water *Dusky Mealworm - Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Four-Spot Mealworm - Arcane/Fire/Wind *Mealworm - Earth/Light/Water *Parasitic Grub - Nature/Plague *Alder Spittlebug - Arcane/Lightning/Water *Common Froghopper - Earth/Ice *Red and Black Froghopper - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Rhododendron Leafhopper - Light/Nature/Wind *Fever Fly - Arcane/Lightning/Plague/Water *Horse Fly - Earth/Ice/Nature/Shadow *Venomous Fly - Fire/Light/Wind *Green June Beetle - Light/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *June Beetle - Earth/Ice/Nature/Water *Two-Tone June Beetle - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Blackshield Cockroach - Arcane/Light/Plague/Wind *Common Cockroach - Lightning/Nature/Water *Ghost Cockroach - Earth/Ice/Shadow/Fire Three Stars *Bold Jumping Spider - Earth/Lightning *Diving Aranea - Light/Water/Wind *Jumping Spider - Ice/Nature/Shadow *Yellow Jumper - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Catoptria Grass Moth - Arcane/Light/Nature *False Veneer Moth - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Petal Moth - Fire/Shadow/Wind *Rusty Moth - Ice/Water *Black Swallowtail Caterpillar - Arcane/Earth/Nature/Shadow *Yellowtail Caterpillar - Lightning/Plague/Water/Wind *Zebra Caterpillar - Fire/Ice/Light *Bark Biter - Light/Nature/Water/Wind *Metallic Wood-Boring Beetle - Earth/Fire/Ice *Orchid Beetle - Arcane/Lightning/Plague/Shadow Four Stars *Lava Strider - Earth/Fire *Moonlight Strider - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Water Bug - Lightning/Plague/Wind *Water Strider - Ice/Nature/Water *Catocala Moth - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Dark-bordered Beauty - Earth/Light *Micromoth - Ice/Water/Wind *Runic Pug Moth - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *False Mantis Prickler - Light/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Giant Prickly Stick Insect - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Vibrant Prickly Insect - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Water *Autumn Pennant - Arcane/Fire/Plague/Wind *Dragonfly - Earth/Light/Nature/Water *Giant Darner - Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Brave Blue Bee - Light/Shadow/Water/Wind *Stingless Bee - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *Sugarbee - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague Five Stars *Firefly - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Glowbug - Earth/Nature/Shadow *Mana Thief - Arcane/Ice/Water *Reedcleft Sparkler - Light/Wind *Hydra Scorpion - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Plague *Leafy Moth - Light/Nature/Water/Wind *Firebug - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Light/Lightning/Nature/Shadow *Triple-Sight Firebug - Earth/Lightning/Plague/Water/Wind *Goliath Mountain Beetle - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Tufted Leaf Beetle - Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water *Garden Larail - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Tender Larail - Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water Rainbow Star *Boxer Mantis - Ice/Light *Dead Leaf Mantis - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Highgrass Priest - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Jungle Mantis - Fire/Nature/Water 'Foraging' "Foraging dragons use their claws not for combat, but for cultivation. The following plantlife has now been stored in your Hoard:" One Star *Clover - Light/Nature/Wind *Highland Dryleaf - Earth/Fire/Plague *Lucky Star - Arcane/Ice/Lightning *Subterranean Clover - Shadow/Water *Cliff Lion - Earth/Nature/Wind *Light's Breath - Light/Lightning/Water *Manaweed - Arcane/Fire *Marsh Choker - Ice/Plague/Shadow *Desert Scrub - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Jungle Grass - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Sea Grass - Ice/Water *Sweet Grass - Fire/Light/Wind *Cindershroom - Fire/Wind *Diseased Fungus - Nature/Plague/Water *Glow Mushroom - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Mycena Mushroom - Earth/Ice/Light *Black Tulip - Nature/Shadow *Blue Parrot Tulip - Ice/Lightning/Water *Carnaval Tulip - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Red Emperor Tulip - Earth/Light/Wind *Amaranth - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Crisp-Leaf Amaranth - Arcane/Plague/Water *Greenstripe Amaranth - Fire/Light/Wind *Sandhills Amaranth - Nature/Shadow *Jasmine - Nature/Water *Juneflower - Arcane/Ice/Shadow *Wild Catsup - Fire/Lightning/Plague *Wild Mustard - Earth/Light/Wind *Always-Autumn - Earth/Lightning/Plague *Fogflower - Arcane/Light/Water *Moor Thistle - Ice/Shadow *Thistle - Fire/Nature/Wind *Canyon Ruffage - Fire/Light/Plague *Sour Spinach - Shadow/Wind *Spinach - Earth/Ice/Nature *Sugary Prickleaf - Arcane/Lightning/Water *Acorn - Nature/Shadow *Blood Acorn - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Stonecorn - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Sunkernel - Light/Water/Wind *Cinnamon - Arcane/Ice/Plague *Green Shoots - Earth/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Pelagas Feathers - Fire/Light/Lightning/Water *Chickweed - Earth/Light/Plague/Wind *Maidens Blush - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Stellaria Media - Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Water *Broadleaf Plantain - Ice/Shadow/Water *Greater Plantain - Earth/Fire/Nature/Wind *Herbal Plantain - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Plague *Blood Spath - Earth/Fire/Ice/Nature *Peace Lily - Lightning/Plague/Water/Wind *Spathiphyllum - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Corona Sempervivum – Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Wind *Gryphon's Blood Sempervivum – Earth/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Lilac Time Sempervivum – Light/Nature/Water *Mire Chestnut - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *Provision Tree - Earth/Fire/Ice/Shadow *Treasure Plant - Light/Plague/Water/Wind *Boxwood - Light/Plague/Water/Wind *Common Boxwood - Arcane/Lightning/Nature *Small-Leaved Boxwood - Earth/Fire/Ice/Shadow Two Stars *Blackberry - Fire/Nature/Shadow *Raspberry - Arcane/Earth/Lightning *Seaberry - Light/Water/Wind *Winter's Delight - Ice/Plague *Arctic Scrub - Earth/Ice *Bonebark Mold - Fire/Plague/Wind *Green Algae - Light/Nature/Water *Star Moss - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Ashfall Prickler - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Notocactus - Lightning/Nature/Water *Stonespine - Earth/Light *Tundra Cactus - Ice/Shadow/Wind *Granny Smith Apple - Fire/Light *Honeycrisp Apple - Earth/Ice/Plague *Red Delicious Apple - Arcane/Nature/Water *Sour Green Apple - Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Gradish - Lightning/Nature/Shadow *Potato Onion - Earth/Ice/Light *Turnip - Fire/Plague/Water *Wild Onion - Arcane/Wind *Irradiated Pear - Arcane/Ice/Shadow *Prickly Pear - Light/Lightning/Water/Wind *Wasteland Pear - Earth/Fire/Nature/Plague *Cindermint - Fire/Light/Lightning/Plague *Peppermint - Earth/Ice/Wind *Spearmint -Arcane/Nature/Shadow/Water *Butcher's Fig - Arcane/Plague/Shadow/Water *Fig - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Nature *Sunbeam Fig - Fire/Light/Wind Three Stars *Dryad's Saddle - Ice/Lightning/Water *Dwarf Shelf Fungus - Earth/Light *Fairy Ears - Fire/Nature/Wind *Leechroot Mushroom - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Green Plantain - Plague/Water/Wind *Plantain - Lightning/Shadow *Red Banana - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Ripe Yellow Banana - Earth/Ice/Light *Daffodil - Fire/Light/Nature/Plague *Lume Daffodil - Ice/Lightning/Water/Wind *Starfall Blossom - Arcane/Earth/Shadow *Grassland Grain - Earth/Fire/Plague *Quinoa - Nature/Shadow/Water/Wind *White Quinoa - Arcane/Ice/Light/Lightning Four Stars *Day Lilies - Fire/Ice/Light *Jungle Lilies - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Pinwheel Paddies - Earth/Wind *Water Lilies - Lightning/Plague/Water *Crimson Jadevine - Fire/Plague/Water *Dusk Jadevine - Arcane/Shadow *Jungle Raincatch - Earth/Lightning/Nature *Minty Jadevine - Ice/Light/Wind *Engineered Superberry - Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Water *Sour Strawberry - Arcane/Light/Plague *Strawberry - Earth/Fire/Nature/Wind *Wilting Rose - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Withered Rose - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Nature/Water/Wind *Football Mums - Earth/Lightning/Nature *Pretty Pink Mums - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Water *Pompom Mums - Light/Plague/Shadow/Wind Five Stars *Cindervine - Fire/Light *Dark Creeper - Arcane/Nature/Shadow *Ivy - Earth/Ice/Water *Sand Creeper - Lightning/Plague/Wind *Ancient Fungus - Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow/Water *Harvest Hardshell - Arcane/Ice/Light *Plantation Pincher - Ice/Light/Plague/Wind *''*suspected that both crabs can be found in all regions, not confirmed*'' *Creeping Tendril - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Garden Watcher - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Nature/Water/Wind *Blue Vein Pansy - Arcane/Lightning/Nature/Plague/Shadow/Water *Orange Blotch Pansy - Earth/Fire/Ice/Light/Wind *Melon Marzal - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Cactus Marzal - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Nature/Water/Wind Rainbow Star *Aether Cherries - Arcane/Ice *Charged Duneberry - Lightning/Nature/Wind *Over-ripe Cherries - Earth/Plague/Water *Potash Peach - Fire/Light/Shadow 'Digging' "Your dragons have returned from their Digging. After countless hours of breaking stone and churning earth, the following items have been added to your Hoard:" One Star *Round Pebbles - Earth/Fire/Plague *Perfect Skipping Stone - Shadow/Water *Skipping Stone - Arcane/Light/Nature *Smooth Pebbles - Ice/Lightning/Wind *Copper Ore - Ice/Lightning/Nature/Water *Iron Ore - Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Nickel Ore - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Clay - Light/Lightning/Nature *Obsidian - Arcane/Ice/Shadow/Wind *Shale - Earth/Fire/Plague/Water *Gravel - Fire/Shadow/Wind *Salt - Arcane/Earth/Plague/Water *Sand - Ice/Light/Lightning/Nature *Dickinsonia Vendian - Fire/Ice/Shadow/Wind *Fossilized Fish - Earth/Nature/Water *Sea Scorpion Fossil - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Plague *Clay Fertility Statue - Nature/Plague/Wind *Intact Clay Relief - Light/Lightning *Intact Stone Relief - Arcane/Earth/Shadow *Stone Fertility Statue - Fire/Ice/Water *Cobalt Ore - Arcane/Nature/Water *Lead Ore - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Plague *Tin Ore - Fire/Light/Shadow/Wind *Coal - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Traprock - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *Rich Copper Ore - Ice/Lightning/Nature/Water *Rich Iron Ore - Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Rich Nickel Ore - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Dark Basalt - Fire/Nature/Water *Grey Basalt - Earth/Lightning *Gypsum - Ice/Light/Wind *Rosy Gypsum - Arcane/Plague/Shadow *Depleted Sacridite - Earth/Fire/Shadow *Impure Sacridite - Arcane/Ice/Nature/Plague *Sacridite - Light/Lightning/Water/Wind *Granite Fragment - Fire/Ice/Nature/Shadow *Small Block of Granite - Arcane/Lightning/Plague *Small Chunk of Granite - Earth/Light/Water/Wind *Fool's Gold - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Plague/Water/Wind *Infused Crystal - Arcane/Fire/Light/Nature/Shadow *Eye Agate - Earth/Fire/Plague/Wind *Fortification Agate - Ice/Light/Shadow *Malachite Agate - Arcane/Lightning/Nature/Water *Andesine - Earth/Fire/Ice/Shadow *Microcline - Light/Plague/Water/Wind *Orthoclase - Arcane/Nature/Lightning *Lump of Clay - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague *Grey Clay - Light/Shadow/Water/Wind *Possibly Clay - Arcane/Lightning/Nature Two Stars *Broken Penny Jar - All Digging Regions *Broken Clay Pot - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Nature *Crumbling Relief - Light/Plague/Water *Stone Arrowhead - Earth/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Fan Scorpion - Shadow *Blue Quartz - Ice/Nature/Water *Crystal Quartz - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Rose Quartz - Arcane/Light *Smoky Quartz - Fire/Plague/Shadow *Canopic Jar - Earth/Lightning/Wind *Intact Clay Pot - Arcane/Fire/Shadow *Painted Clay Pot - Light/Nature/Water *Parched Clay Jar - Ice/Plague *Broken Pottery Jar - All Digging Regions *Frozen Rock Flow - Ice/Light/Lightning/Water *Igneous Flow - Earth/Fire/Shadow *Volcanic Remnants - Arcane/Nature/Plague/Wind *Amethyst Geode - Arcane/Plague/Shadow/Water *Celestine Geode - Ice/Light/Nature/Wind *Dolomite Geode - Earth/Fire/Lightning *Fossilized Leaf - Arcane/Light/Lightning *Leafy Impression - Fire/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Seed Fern Fossil - Earth/Nature/Water/Wind Three Stars *Amber-trapped Fly - Arcane/Light/Plague *Amber-trapped Mosquito - Earth/Nature/Wind *Trilobite Fossil - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Water *Lava Stalactite - Fire/Lightning/Water *Limestone Stalactite - Earth/Ice/Plague/Wind *Shadowbinder's Tears - Arcane/Light/Nature/Shadow *Bluesand Agate - Ice/Shadow/Water *Broken Heartstone - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Plague *Sandstone - Light/Lightning/Nature/Wind Four Stars *Rusted Treasure Chest - All Digging Regions *Silver Ore - All Digging Regions *Banded Sardonyx - Earth/Light/Lightning *Jade - Plague/Shadow/Water *Jasper - Fire/Nature *Labradorite - Arcane/Ice/Wind *Raw Jade - Arcane/Earth/Light/Lightning/Shadow *Raw Lapis Lazuli - Fire/Ice/Nature/Plague/Water/Wind Five Stars *Iron Treasure Chest - All Digging Regions *Gold Ore - All Digging Regions *Bursting Sack of Shinies - All Digging Regions *Hefty Treasure Cache - All Digging Regions *Some Secret Stash - All Digging Regions *Elemental Slash - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Bolt - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Ability Stone - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Might Fragment - Unique to Each Region *Chimera - Arcane/Ice/Light/Nature/Wind *Enstatite Burrower - Earth/Fire/Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water *Charoite Burrower - Arcane/Earth/Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Corundum Chameleon - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Water/Wind *Nephrite Chameleon - Earth/Fire/Ice/Nature/Plague/Shadow *Pink-Tail Mole - Arcane/Light/Lightning/Nature/Water *Silky Mole - Earth/Fire/Ice/Plague/Shadow/Wind Rainbow Star *Gilded Decorative Chest - All Digging Regions *Platinum Ore - All Digging Regions *Manticore - Arcane/Shadow/Water 'Scavenging' "Your most adventurous dragons have returned home after a hard day of Scavenging. Your Hoard now contains the following remnants:" One Star *Bone Fragments - Ice/Water *Chimera Fangs - Arcane/Fire/Nature *Sparrow Skull - Light/Plague/Wind *Squirrel Skull - Earth/Lightning/Shadow *Intact Parchment - Arcane/Light/Water *Mangled Textile - Earth/Fire/Plague *Moth-Eaten Rug - Ice/Nature/Wind *Tattered Parchment - Lightning/Shadow *Ash Twigs - Fire *Birch Twigs - Arcane/Light *Dried Cedar Branch - Earth/Lightning *Driftwood Branch - Plague/Water *Fir Branch - Nature/Wind *Pine Branch - Ice/Shadow *Battered Scroll Case - Light *Cracked Leather - Ice/Wind *Crumbling Leather - Earth/Fire *Moldy Leather - Nature/Water *Rotting Leather - Plague/Shadow *Scroll Case - Arcane/Lightning *Redwood Kindling - Ice/Light/Nature/Shadow *Bronze Fabric Scrap - Lightning/Nature/Wind *Faded Blue Fabric - Shadow/Water *Red Linen Fabric Scrap - Arcane/Fire/Plague *White Linen Fabric Scrap - Earth/Ice/Light *Chipped Blackened Legbones - Arcane/Fire/Light *Cracked Blackened Ribcage - Nature/Plague *Small Legbones - Earth/Ice/Lightning *Small Ribcage - Shadow/Water/Wind *Sanded Ash Plank - Fire/Nature/Water *Sanded Birch Plank - Arcane/Light/Wind *Sanded Cedar Plank - Earth/Light/Plague *Sanded Pine Plank - Ice/Shadow *''*currently no data on planks in lightning*'' *Etched Tusk - Arcane/Lightning/Wind *Fractured Tusk - Earth/Nature/Water *Ivory Tusk - Fire/Light/Shadow *Warbeast Tusk - Ice/Plague *Half-Moon Spectacles - Arcane/Fire/Light/Nature/Shadow/Wind *Shattered Reading Spectacles - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Plague/Water *Blackened Warninghorn - Fire/Plague/Shadow/Water *Damaged Battlehorn - Light/Nature/Wind *Gladiator's Warhorn - Arcane/Earth/Ice/Lightning *Broken Wing Bones - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Nature/Shadow *Wing Bones - Arcane/Fire/Light/Plague/Wind *''*currently no data on wing bones in water*'' *Discarded Ribbon - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Good Eater Award - Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water *Dusty Canvas Scrap - Light/Plague/Shadow/Wind *Faded Canvas Scrap - Fire/Ice/Lightning/Nature *Tattered Canvas Scrap - Arcane/Earth/Water *Shed Cobalt Scale - Arcane/Ice/Shadow/Water *Shed Fuchsia Scale - Light/Lightning/Plague *Shed Orange Scale - Earth/Fire/Nature/Wind *Iron Gear - Ice/Light/Plague/Water/Wind *Copper Gear - Arcane/Lightning/Nature/Wind *Handful of Sprockets - Earth/Fire/Ice/Shadow/Water *Cerith Shell - Fire/Ice/Light/Shadow *Seaside Trumpet - Arcane/Lightning/Nature/Water *Snail Husk - Earth/Plague/Wind Two Stars *Ash Logs - Fire *Broken Bone Bottle - All Scavenging Regions *Birch Logs - Arcane/Light *Cedar Logs - Earth/Fire/Lightning *Driftwood Log - Plague/Water *Fir Logs - Nature/Wind *Pine Logs - Ice/Shadow *Bamboo Shoot - Arcane/Water/Wind *Bonewood Branch - Earth/Fire/Lightning/Plague *Empty Inkwell - Arcane/Light/Shadow *Forgotten Poet's Tools - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Water *Used Cartography Ink - Fire/Nature/Wind *''*currently no data on ink jars in plague*'' *Black Pawn - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *White Pawn - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *Bamboo Cluster - Arcane/Water/Wind *Bonewood Log - Earth/Fire/Lightning/Plague *Redwood Log - Ice/Light/Nature/Shadow *Fancy Silver-Plated Buckle - Light/Lightning/Water *Iron Belt Buckle - Arcane/Fire/Nature/Wind *Rusted Iron Belt Buckle - Earth/Ice/Plague/Shadow *Shattered Ceramic Jar - All Scavenging Regions *Decorated Turtle Shell - Arcane/Ice/Shadow *Painted Turtle Shell - Fire/Plague/Nature/Wind *Turtle Shell - Earth/Light/Lightning/Water *Iguanaskin Cloth - Ice/Lightning/Shadow/Wind *Lizardscale Cloth - Fire/Light/Water *Snakeskin Cloth - Arcane/Earth/Nature/Plague *Ancient Knife - Arcane/Ice/Shadow *Glass Knife - Fire/Light/Nature/Plague *Stone Knife - Earth/Light/Lightning/Water *''*currently no data on knives in wind*'' Three Stars *Black Rook - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Black Knight - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Black Bishop - Arcane/Fire/Lightning/Plague/Shadow *White Rook - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *White Knight - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *White Bishop - Earth/Ice/Light/Nature/Water/Wind *Aged Tome - Arcane/Earth/Plague *Battered Book of Fables - Light/Wind *Rusted Chain - Fire/Water *Tarnished Chain - Ice/Lightning/Nature *Haunted Stone Orb - Arcane/Shadow *Ornate Porcelain Jar - Earth/Fire/Light/Plague *Painted Porcelain Jar - Ice/Lightning/Nature/Water/Wind *Engaging Still Life - Arcane/Lightning/Shadow *Spoiled Landscape - Nature/Plague/Water/Wind *Unfinished Painting - Earth/Fire/Ice/Light *Ashen Lightning Glass - Arcane/Fire/Plague *Pale Lightning Glass - Earth/Ice/Lightning/Nature *Fulgurite - Light/Shadow/Water/Wind Four Stars *Black Queen - Lightning/Plague/Shadow *Black King - Arcane/Fire *White Queen - Earth/Light/Wind *White King - Ice/Nature/Water *Pickaxe - Earth/Fire/Ice/Light/Plague/Shadow *Rusty Pickaxe - Arcane/Lightning/Nature/Water/Wind *Elemental Deity Statues - Unique to Each Region *Third Wheel - Ice/Light/Plague/Water *Broken Wagon Wheel - Arcane/Earth/Shadow/Water/Wind *Busted Wheel Frame - Fire/Lightning/Nature *Storm Seeker - Arcane/Ice/Light/Lightning Five Stars *Copper Pocketwatch - Earth/Fire/Lightning/Nature/Plague/Wind *Silver Pocketwatch - Arcane/Ice/Light/Shadow/Water *Ancestral Incense - Arcane/Fire/Ice/Light/Lightning/Nature/Shadow/Water/Wind *Nickel Cat Figurine - Arcane/Earth/Ice/Lightning/Plague/Shadow/Water *Elemental Runestones - Unique to Each Region *Deity Dolls - Unique to Each Region *Elemental Acuity Fragments - Unique to Each Region *Unhatched Eggs - Unique to Each Region *Death Seeker - Earth/Fire/Nature/Wind *Longneck Skirmisher - Ice/Lightning/Shadow *Duskthicket Bonepicker – Arcane/Ice/Light/Lightning/Shadow/Water *Highreach Bonepicker – Earth/Fire/Nature/Plague/Wind *Dire Hyena - Ice/Light/Nature/Plague/Water *Wasteland Collector - Arcane/Earth/Fire/Lightning/Shadow/Wind Rainbow Star *Diamond Ring - Earth/Lightning/Nature/Plague/Shadow *Emerald Ring - Arcane/Fire/Wind *Ruby Ring - Ice/Light/Water *Darktouched Chimera - Ice/Plague/Shadow Sources Category:Clan